


Preludes

by houkouonchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houkouonchi/pseuds/houkouonchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recovering from mission related injuries, Kakashi becomes entranced by his new neighbor’s beautiful voice. Meanwhile, a disgruntled Iruka is tasked with nursing him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an LJ prompt page I happened across in a time long, long ago and a place far, far away I started writing this story. Chapter 2 is coming soon!
> 
> Many many thanks to [Aviss](%E2%80%9D), [Emptymirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Emptymirrors), and [Megyal](%E2%80%9D) , who are all amazingly lovely and wonderful, and gave me such tremendously helpful feedback. XD I hope that I am on the right track with this story now. Any and all feedback is welcome.

_Dal Niente (From Nothing; Out of Silence)_

Kakashi pressed his cheek against the grainy wood of his apartment door and closed his eyes. He had made it this far without passing out, too far to collapse right outside of his own door when all he had left to do was open it. It seemed simple enough, yet even the slightest movement sent lances of pain shooting through his muscles.

To his credit, he’d had enough foresight and chakra remaining to send Pakkun ahead to see to the tedious tasks of releasing the seals safeguarding his home. Using the Sharingan repeatedly during his last skirmish had cost him dearly, and he’d paid in both blood and chakra. Stumbling inside, Kakashi nearly keeled over toeing off his sandals in the genkan. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom, shedding pieces of clothing as he went - his flak jacket was flung haphazardly, landing somewhere near the sofa, and he tossed his gloves on the kitchen table - all the while hissing at the sharp stabs of pain caused by the effort each movement. He had been careless, allowing his mind to wander for only an instant, but long enough for his enemy to inflict a severe injury. Now he’d never hear the end of it from Tsunade.

After applying some rudimentary treatments to his wounds, he retired to his bed hoping to sleep for the rest of the night. He would report the essential details of his mission to Tsunade in the morning, pretend he was listening obediently and feign remorse as she hurled abuses at him for refusing to visit the hospital. For now, all he longed for were a few hours of rest and prayed that the nightmarish faces of those he'd slaughtered over the past few weeks wouldn’t dance behind at least one of his eyelids tonight.

Just as he was closing his eyes, Kakashi heard the voice for the first time. Sonorous and a bit haunting, yet sweet, it emanated from the apartment next to his that had been vacant for months. It meant that during his absence someone new had moved in.

The disembodied voice was singing an old Konoha folksong Kakashi had last heard many years before, from the lips of his father. As a child, Kakashi often delighted in listening to his father’s rich timbre echoing from the man’s study. In fact, they often used to sing it together, Kakashi’s young, high pitched voice melding with his father’s more practiced vocals. Although he had locked the melody and the lyrics away, like so many other old memories connected to those who were no longer with him, he still remembered.

Kakashi leaned his head back against his pillow and let the stranger unknowingly sing him to sleep, his serenade temporarily quieting the tormenting thoughts raging in his mind.

When he awoke in the early hours of the morning Kakashi found that he was not alone.

“You must be the most incompetent excuse for a genius ninja in existence, Kakashi,” said Tsunade gruffly. “I can’t even send you out on a simple recon mission without you returning to Konoha in pieces.”

Kakashi shrugged as best he could while lying in bed. “I think our definitions of simple might differ slightly Tsunade-sama.”

“If that’s how you’d like to rationalization your actions, then be my guest,” she said rising from the chair beside his bed. She shook her head sharply and glared at Kakashi who made a move as if to get up. “No, you stay right there! I don’t need you to seeing me off and bleeding out all over the floor.” Her voice was stern, a tone that would brook no further argument.

“By the way,” she continued, taking several bottles out of a small pouch, examining each of the labels before setting the small containers down on a table near the door, “I’m taking you off the active duty roster until you recover. You should be fit in about a month’s time or so. In the meantime, Shizune will check up on you for two weeks, which is as long as I can spare her for. After that, I’ll assign someone else to see to your care until you’re all patched up.”

“Sounds like a great vacation if you ask me,” Kakashi intoned, monotonously.

Tsunade nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied with the assortment of medicines she’d arranged. “Here,” she thrusted a container into Kakashi’s hand,“take this.”

Tsunade averted her gaze out of courtesy, although she needn’t have with Kakashi uncorking the bottle, whipping out the pills, and gulping them down with a swiftness that would make even the Yellow Flash himself proud.

“Well, this should be everything you need for now,” Tsunade said, and moved toward the door. “Take care of yourself and try to stay out of trouble.”

Kakashi raised his hand in a limp thumb’s up gesture. “I’ll do my best. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Actually, there is one more thing,” Tsunade said, gripping the handle so tightly the metal groaned in protest under the pressure, “you really shouldn’t push yourself too hard  Kakashi-kun.”

Had he not been on the verge of plummeting into a drug induced hallucinogenic dream world filled with cotton candy clouds, rainbows and snuggly unicorns, Kakashi would have noticed the weariness and worry in her voice. Instead, he was already dozing off as the medication began to take effect, and merely mumbled something unintelligible in reply.

“We can’t afford to lose you too,” Tsunade murmured softly, almost to herself. And with that she was gone.  

~~~~

_Forte Piano (Loud, then immediately soft)_

Rays of sunlight very rudely crept around tightly drawn curtains, casting hues of pale yellows and oranges around his bedroom. Kakashi cursed. What fun was being sick in bed if he was not even allowed to sleep in? On the bright side, he found that despite his early morning irritability, the ominous tempest that had been brewing ever since his return to the village several days ago had abated to some degree. Even though he still felt troubled, he had begun to find comfort in what was becoming somewhat of a nightly ritual for him.

Ritual was something Kakashi treasured and he was definitely a creature of habit. Not to say that he couldn’t adapt, that fact he had proved time and again in battle. It was just that he preferred his life to flow in certain, predictable patterns when he was not in the field or on a mission. Concentrating on established patterns and banalities he could control, Kakashi relished losing himself in the humdrum of the day. It allowed little extra time to contemplate the shadows of the past that seeped in through the cracks. Consequently, he was less likely to find himself drawn down the dark path his thoughts so often took toward self-reproach and sorrow. Fortunately for Kakashi, the nightly serenades were a fitting addition to his established routine, and he delighted in the songs of the stranger that lulled him soundly to sleep.

Surprising even himself, he had begun to unconsciously hum and whistle along. When he realized what he was doing, he’d half expected his neighbor to fall silent, becoming self-conscious after realizing how far his voice carried and how thin the walls of the old building were. On the contrary, and much to Kakashi’s amusement, his neighbor actually seemed to enjoy their disjointed evening duets, and renewed his crooning with even more enthusiasm.

Not only was he singing, but out of boredom and an intense sense of curiosity, he had begun to fantasize about the figure behind such an exquisite voice. The singer was unquestionably a man, in spite of his impressive vocal range.

It had been quite some time since Kakashi’s last relationship, if one could even call it that, and he honestly preferred to be alone unless someone extraordinary presented themselves. Most lovers often found his irascible temperament at their requests for more than sex difficult to contend with, and Kakashi found them good for little else. The crush on his mysterious neighbor was the first attraction he had felt for anyone lately. And regardless of how strange and twisted his infatuation might be, Kakashi felt oddly giddy. He could only hope that before long he would be able to drag his mistreated body out of bed to go introduce himself to this mystery man.

“What are you looking so happy about Kakashi-san?” Shizune asked raising an eyebrow. “You seem more cheerful than usual.”

How she could tell all of that with his face covered he didn’t know. Maybe he was slipping. “Do I? And here I thought I was just being my usual congenial, yet aloof self.”

She tilted her head to the side staring at Kakashi quizzically. “Nope, something is definitely off. It must be the meds. Maybe I should reduce your dosage,” she said matter-of-factly.  

“Not my happy pills! Those and Icha Icha are all I have to look forward to these days,” Kakashi whined, smirking under his mask even though he sounded like a petulant child.  

“Fine,” Shizune said, pursing her lips, “but you have to inform me immediately if you start to experience any strange side effects or anything out of the ordinary.”

~~~~

_Crescendo (Becoming Stronger)_

It had been just over a month since Iruka moved into his new, larger apartment across town. With occasional visits from Naruto, he felt having an extra room would be convenient, and because he was prudent with his finances it meant he had the extra money to spare. Iruka had decided against suggesting to the boy, who was rapidly growing into a man, that they move in together. Having lived alone for most of his life, Iruka understood how difficult of a transition that would be for the teenager, who was accustomed to coming and going as he pleased. The downside to this type of living arrangement was that loneliness was a constant companion in his life, and it was because of this Iruka had tried living with other people in the past only for it to end disastrously each time.

He discovered that he just wasn’t suited to live with roommates, and to top it all off, he had a slightly embarrassing penchant for bursting out into song that he found difficult to suppress and often did unconsciously, which did not go over too well when cohabiting with others. So, Iruka made up his mind to continue living alone so that he could sing to himself whenever he darn well pleased.

Thus far, Iruka had made no real effort to meet any of the surrounding residents. Standing in front of his neighbor’s door, who he now knew to be Kakashi, he found it ironic that he had been ordered to care for him, especially since the other man never even gave him the time of day. He was still unsure what he did to earn the ire of Godaime, and with her it was often difficult to tell, but he was certain he must have truly pissed her off to earn this sort of punishment.

Rapping gently on the door Iruka waited in silence, all the while fervently hoping the injured man on the other side would not hear him. For all Iruka knew, Kakashi may still be asleep. The effects of the medication he had been given, based on the report from Shizune, would lay anyone out for at least twelve hours. But Kakashi was not just any ordinary shinobi, and Iruka was well aware of that fact.

Iruka hated to admit it, but he was nervous. He was pretty certain that Kakashi hated him, and the rumors following their disagreement over the chunin examination only seemed to confirm his suspicions. Moreover, Kakashi seemed to look down on him, often sending Naruto to deliver odd messages with off-hand gossip he’d heard about Iruka.  Iruka had come to slightly resent Kakashi’s disdain for him; however, he knew how to pick his battles and bide his time. He preferred to strike just when his foe believed that all slights and insults were long since forgotten. Besides, he found the indirect method more satisfying and that it provided the maximum impact in terms of shock value. Not that he was planning to seek vengeance on an injured and weakened Kakashi, but he couldn’t help it if the dark thought may have crossed his mind at least once.

Iruka picked up his hand where is lay against the door and knocked steadily, harder than before. This time, his efforts were rewarded with a scratchy and grumpy sounding voice emanating from behind the door.

“This better not be the yogurt guy again! I told you that if I want to buy yogurt I can very easily go to the store, so for your sake I hope it’s not you.”

Iruka snickered behind his hand. He knew exactly the salesman Kakashi was referring to, the one that came around during obscenely early hours on the weekend disturbing every resident with his small bottles of drinkable yogurt that no one wanted to buy. And even though that guy was extraordinarily annoying, Iruka decided to have a little fun at Kakashi’s expense. One never knew when another opportunity to rankle the famous Sharingan no Kakashi would present itself.

Raising his voice an octave, he tried to speak through his nose, imitating the nasally quality of the salesman’s voice. “Ah, I’m sorry Kakashi-san. It’s just that I heard that you were a little sick, and I thought I could offer you some yogurt fortified with Vitamin C at half price to help speed up your recovery…”

Before Iruka could say another word, the door was flung open and there stood Kakashi, his eyes glittery and wild, one side of his hair stuck to his head like he had lain on it wrong all night, while the other side stuck out at an odd angle. He was wearing a charcoal gray yukata that was half open, exposing his lean muscular chest, with a matching handkerchief tied around his face, and his hands were balled into fists, with one arm raised and poised to slam directly into Iruka’s face.

Even with Kakashi’s fist only inches away from his scarred nose, Iruka chuckled. “Sorry Kakashi-san, I just couldn’t resist.”

Kakashi did not return Iruka’s grin; instead, he lowered his hand and whispered something vaguely resembling the words “Iruka-sensei” before he promptly passed out at the man’s feet.

_Iruka could already tell that this was not going to be an easy assignment._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi suspects he may have done something wrong and Iruka finds himself having to care for an unruly and surly patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rough and very much un-betaed. *cringe* I suspect that it may change and be udpated/edited at some point soon! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Part 3 is coming very soon.

_Strepitoso (Noisy, forceful)_

Kakashi awoke to find himself in his room. He opened his eyes and slowly blinked a few times as it always took the eye he was born with a bit longer to adjust to the light than his inherited one.  Even though the curtains were drawn, he could tell it was late afternoon if not early evening, because of the dimly glowing light that seeped underneath the thick, dark fabric. He heard the sounds of clanking and water running, along with some low humming coming from his kitchen. A bit disconcerted, he tried to remember what exactly he had been doing before finding himself in his current position. I heard a knock on the door. Right. Next, I got out of bed thinking it was the yogurt salesman who I hate. Uh huh. Then I pulled up my mask, threw open the door, reeled back and almost punched…Iruka-sensei?! Shit.

That’s right, Kakashi had mistaken his Hokage appointed nurse for an obnoxious salesman and almost punched him. Kakashi was not in the mood for company, but he figured he would have to face his caretaker eventually. Even feigning sleep would not rid him of the man for Kakashi knew that Iruka was very meticulous about his work and most likely would hover by his bedside until he awoke to check on him. In any other situation he would have respected that quality and found Iruka’s dedication to detail endearing, but not when all he wanted was be alone, follow his usual routine and wallow in his own pain and misery. Kakashi cleared his throat loudly to alert his Iruka that he was awake.

“Kakashi-san, are you up?” Iruka called out from the kitchen.  “I’m just finishing up dinner. Can I come in?”

Kakashi appreciated Iruka being considerate and asking before just barging in so that he would be sure to have his face covered. Not to say that he wasn’t fast enough to conceal his face even if Iruka did cavalierly march into his bedroom, but the thought certainly counted for something.

“Oh, I’m not sure if I’ll ever be decent, but I am dressed so feel free to enter Sensei.” Kakashi hoped that his attempt at humor might convince the other man that he was convalescing well and hasten his exit.

The bedroom door slowly inched open and Kakashi raised his eyebrows and snickered at what had to be one of the more comical sights he had witnessed recently. There stood Iruka-sensei, appearing to Kakashi like the most awkward waiter he had ever seen. In one hand, he gripped a mug full of steaming liquid, while on the same side he balanced a bowl of rice and a plate of cooked fish on his forearm. In his other hand, he clutched a small brown leather pouch, that if Kakashi had to wager he would guess it to be full of various medicines prepared by Godaime herself, and underneath that arm he held a folded up tray. And as if that wasn’t enough, to top everything off, he held Kakashi’s favorite pair of chopsticks in his teeth. Kakashi was irritated at the thought that there were now surely all sorts of bite marks embedded on them.  Iruka spun around, delicately balancing his load and closed the door with his foot, in an ungainly yet impressive display of dexterity. So he is a ninja after all, Kakashi thought and chuckled to himself.  

“Wat’s sor furne…” Iruka tried to talk around the chopsticks he was holding in his mouth.

Kakashi snorted, “Come on now sensei, don’t be shy. You’re going to have to speak up.”

Iruka rolled his eyes and began unburdening himself of his load, arranging the tray and the food on a table next to Kakashi’s bed. His mouth now free, Iruka turned to look at him and in what Kakashi believed to be his huffiest tone repeated his question, “I was asking you what was so funny.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I was just wondering what you must have done to upset Godaime for her to stick you with this job. No offense sensei, but I’ve had much better nurses than you, not to mention cuter ones.”

Iruka sucked his teeth and straightened from where he had been arranging Kakashi’s food and medicine. “As if this is really my idea of a thrilling Saturday night? I actually tried to convince Sakura to take my place, but according to her she is taking the next year off from waiting on you. And I’ll forgive that remark about my insufficient cuteness because of your pain and the massive quantity of potent drugs you’re on.”

Kakashi enjoyed these little exchanges between him and Iruka. When he wasn’t confined to his bed, he often amused himself by teasing the normally prim and proper man. To the rest of Konoha he appeared as the quintessential example of an upstanding academy teacher, yet Kakashi suspected that underneath that modest exterior lurked a beast and this only encouraged Kakashi to pester him more.

~~~~

Iruka was exhausted. Taking care of Kakashi was not a one ninja job. It was no wonder Sakura had balked at the idea of reprising her role as his nurse. A Kakashi who was firing on all cylinders was a sharp, keenly intelligent, battle ready force to be reckoned, who, and Iruka hated to it admit it, had an amazingly well-developed body that he found incredibly hot. An injured Kakashi on the other hand, Iruka had discovered, was a whiny, grouchy, slightly insulting man-child. Being assigned to care for Kakashi and moving next door to him all in the same month? His luck really couldn’t get much worse. After a hard day of serving his highness, all Iruka wanted to do was take a nice relaxing bath and put everything out of his mind.

Once the tub was full, Iruka turned off the tap, removed his clothing in a few swift movements, and stepped into the bath. Slowly, he slid his body down, hissing at the sting of the steaming water against his skin, and rested his head against the edge of the tub. Iruka closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but Kakashi - lesson plans, the new broody student in class that triggered memories of Sasuke, his upcoming shift at the mission desk he wanted to get out of, painting his apartment. Painting! Now there was a completely safe and unrelated subject. He would thinking about painting to occupy his mind. What color should he go with in the bedroom? If he painted, would the smell bother his neighbors? Speaking of neighbors, should he wait until Kakashi was fully healed to do it? Dammit! It had been like this all night. No matter how hard he tried or what train of thought he hopped on, it always led back to Kakashi.

Iruka lathered up a soft cloth and began to run it up and down his body. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of his favorite soap, and let it wash away the dirt and grime collected from the day. Iruka was frustrated and tired, but even as annoyed as he was at Kakashi, perhaps he could excuse some the other man’s behavior. With their ranks depleted and as one of Konoha’s elite warriors, the Hokage relied heavily on Kakashi to carry out some of the most dangerous and difficult missions, all for the sake of preserving the integrity and safety of the village.  

Civilians and the more imperceptive ninja amongst their ranks merely saw the image Kakashi chose to project, blithely unaware of the demons the man carried inside. Of course Iruka had never been told anything by Kakashi personally, nor was he insensitive or careless enough to ask, but he had always suspected as much of the Sharingan user. Rumors spread around the village like wildfire, and even though most were distorted by the time they reached him, there was always some small seeds of truth hidden within. And the short briefing Iruka received from the Hokage about Kakashi prior to his assignment had only reinforced his hunches.

Iruka gazed out of his window, watching the fiery red of the sun, as it illuminated the tops of the massive trees that stood strong and tall in the distance. Their leaves glittered, as if they had been set ablaze, as the sun touched them with its light. Iruka always marveled at the forests that surrounded Konoha, in his mind, the towering behemoths were similar to the village in many ways.

Just as the dense collection of a tree’s roots dug its way through the soil and anchored a form so large it was difficult to envision how it would not simply tumble over under its own weight, the people of Konoha formed the foundation of the village with the Hokage acting as the trunk that connected the roots and the branches. Each part of the tree intricately linked in a network that supported and sustained it, much like the people of Konoha.

Up until now, regardless of rank or station, they had all experienced a tremendous amount of hardship and loss, and they weathered the storms together and recovered. Yet, in Kakashi’s case, he was being saddled with an entire village’s worth of suffering, and Iruka did not think it fair to sacrifice one for the good of all. Simply because Kakashi had special skills, did that mean he was not entitled to the same rights to exist and live as he wished, and to the same protections as Iruka and the other residents of Konoha received?

Iruka felt troubled and knew he would have problems sleeping if he did not somehow clear his mind, which is why he loved to express himself through song.  Singing was cathartic and there was always a tune he could belt out that would elevate his mood or temporarily transport him to another place letting him escape for a short while. He would sing to his heart’s content tonight, as long and as loud as he pleased. Iruka only hoped that the medicine he had given Kakashi would ensure the man was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the world or his inconsiderate neighbor’s singing.


End file.
